User talk:Robin Patterson
Hi Robin. We do get around dont we!. Actually this was all inadvertant. As I am listing all the universities in each country I am calling them India:university X and that seems to place them in other wikia. Enjoy your travels Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 08:13, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Hello Hello Robin. I just saw you at Kannur. Nice meeting you :) --Bhadani (talk) 13:02, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. And, I linked New Zealand http://india.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bhadani&diff=prev&oldid=2357. Do you have any idea where your aunt worked in India? I would love to create a page for that place or the places where she worked in India. --Bhadani (talk) 13:18, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Darjeeling, I think; and definitely Gangtok, Sikkim, at the Paljor Namgyal Girls' High School. Robin Patterson 14:29, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Starter Wikia You are pretty fast :) and the work you are doing right now shall be useful to many current and potential users and editors. --Bhadani (talk) 14:18, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Copy and paste, then a quick check to see that all links and other refs are OK. Easy when one has done it for several Wikia. Gets a bit less easy at 2 in the morning... Robin Patterson 14:29, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :: 2 in the morning, Patterson the Geek :) --Bhadani (talk) 14:33, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Hello Hi :) It looks great talking to you again http://india.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bhadani/TemplateCulture&oldid=4342. The modifications done by you are fine. Everything in India Wikia is subject to changes with the help of each other as it is at a very early stage of development. Sports should be ok too. Right now, like a migratory bird, I am on Autism and Diabetes Wikias though I shall often contribute to India Wikia too. Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 17:30, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Primary education ion India Sent the following note to Mr.Bhadani on his talk page. :Thanks very much. Sorry to have missed you at Chennai. :What about the article on India primary education? How did you get the idea contents? :Since I am at present in NZ, I am able to compare the primary education, here and in India, Tamil Nadu. Intend sending my comments to you. How shall I send? --Dore chakravarty 22:14, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Any comment from you also? --Dore chakravarty 22:14, 27 July 2007 (UTC) photographs-B&W I have already uploaded some images used in enWP. Please see how you can use them here. --Dore chakravarty 01:15, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Mr HP He is very busy on family matters for some more time. Better not to disturb him till he calls back. --Dore chakravarty 01:25, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Districts of India As the above article is a copy of enWP, do you feel that a repetition of enWP here would not duplicate the same? How I should help here is not clear to me. There are lot of Quit India articles in enWP. How shall I go with them? --Dore chakravarty 22:30, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Junagadh Is this OK for this article?? After you confirm only I will upload. --Dore chakravarty 01:09, 7 August 2007 (UTC) india.wikia Sorry for the trouble. Understand. --Dore chakravarty 21:14, 12 August 2007 (UTC) India-very important Referred this to Mr Bhadani. :Tried to include image of India to show the states etc. Now I find that the other original contents of the article have vanished. To get them back, I tried but failed. Can you help on this to bring back and also educate me on this as I have to do many edits like this. --Dore chakravarty 23:17, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Can you help me please? --Dore chakravarty 23:21, 14 August 2007 (UTC) India-very important {place| India} If I use this with 2 flower brackets, in sand box, I could see the original article back. How to revert my edit back is the question. Probably Administrators can do it. --Dore chakravarty 00:42, 15 August 2007 (UTC)